Language Of Love
by Clockwork Mockingbird
Summary: The flower shop was getting all kinds of business lately. Rumbelle, Snowing, and a hint of Frakenwolf with an appearance by Thomas.


**A/N:** Prompt-a-thon on tumblr forever ago and this was born! So three dudes walk into a flower shop...

* * *

Charming lived up to his name. He made Snow breakfast in bed whenever he could. He helped her in and out of his truck. He escorted her into the diner, waited until she was seated before sitting himself. His mother had raised him right. He knew how to be a gentleman for a lady.

They also had duels with swords and daggers and arrows and fists, but that could be pretty romantic too.

And tonight he was going to bring home some flowers. It was cliched but a nice thought all the same. Flowers don't grow very well in Main, and King Maurice's flower shop was pulling in a lot of business from reuniting couples.

Even from Rumplestiltskin himself.

The imp gave Charming a nod, a small smile playing about his mouth. They stood in line a bit awkwardly, both clutching their bouquets of choice.

"Blue irises?" Charming asked.

"Belle's favorite," Rumplestiltskin admitted simply. "They make her smile."

And if that wasn't sweet, Charming didn't know what was. The almighty Dark One, picking flowers for his girl, not ashamed to admit it.

Rumplestiltskin nodded to the daises in the Prince's hand.

"I figured roses."

Charming laughed, inching forward in the line, waving as Thomas ducked out, clutching a handful of daffodils and a potted batch of baby's breath.

"I did too at first, but Snow actually has pretty simple tastes," Charming said, shifting his flowers.

Rumplestiltskin nodded like it made sense. "Sword fights, giant chasing, the occasional bouquet…"

Whale snorted behind them. They turned, Rumplestiltskin smirking, Charming chuckling. "Sorry, I just-"

Charming zeroed in on the dark red roses the doctor was carrying. "And those are for…?" he demanded.

He sounded like a big brother, and Rumplestiltskin could only think of one person to get that kind of reaction from Prince Charming.

"Suddenly Belle's late night giggling phone calls make much more sense," he said, laying the irises on the counter. Moe gaped at him, but recovered quickly, scanning the bar code and running off to find some tissue paper to wrap the flowers in. If they were for his daughter, then they would at least look their best, no matter who they were from.

"So you and Ruby, huh?" For a shepard prince, the man could look intimidating.

Well, intimidating if one was a doctor trying to court the prince's friend.

Whale, much to Rumplestiltskin and Charming's amusement, colored.

"N-no, well I mean…"

"I believe the good doctor is hopeful," Rumplestiltskin informed Charming.

Whale cleared his throat nervously. "She saved my life," he said quietly. "And she did it without even thinking about it. We're having dinner, so I thought… I mean, she's just amazing, so. Yeah. Yeah, roses."

Charming was trying very hard not to smile, and failing miserably.

"She does like roses," he said causally, turning to hand Moe his selection.

Rumplestiltskin gathered up his purchase. "And red is her favorite color," he added.

Whale smiled, still looking every inch a nervous school boy going on his first date, not the suave doctor Storybrooke knew him as.

"Good luck, Victor. And it goes without saying, you hurt her, I hurt you."

One by one, the customers left, the shop emptied, and Moe was left standing at the counter, marveling at his unusual clientele. Business was business, and the women of Storybrooke were happy.

Be it roses, daises, irises, or a simple dandelion plucked from the sidewalk, a flower could coax a smile, promise a kiss, and win over a heart. A simple gesture that meant more than could be put into words, an act that meant the men were thinking of them. Women craved flowers for a reason.

Simple courting was running rampant in Storybrooke. Husbands and wives reunited, True Love found, and new couples, couples no one had ever thought of, sweetly holding each other's hands.

Flowers meant love in any language, and Moe got back to work.


End file.
